Same Old Love
(Mashup) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Mashup) |dg = / / |mashup = February Mashup (JDU) |mode = Trio |pc = / / to / /Cod Gray |gc = White/Purple/White |lc = Red (Mashup) |pictos = 153 (Classic) 157 (Mashup) |nowc = StarGate |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Shirley Domoison (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |from = album }}Selena Gomez tarafından "Same Old Love" 'de yer alıyor. Mashup, dosyalarında da bulunabilir. Dansçıların Görünüşü P2 Baş dansçı siyah saçlı, başının bir tarafında boyun boyu, diğer tarafında kulak uzunluğu bir bob şeklindedir ve turuncu ekin üstü ile fuşya bir elbise giyer ve turuncu bir pantolon giyer. bu taraflara açık. P1/P3 Yedek dansçılar görünüşte benzer. Her ikisi de bir çift açık siyah skinny jean pantolon ile bireysel siyah gömlekler giymiş erkekler. Ayrıca kafalarını ve ağızlarını örten uzun taytlı elbise giyerler. İkisi de yalınayak. 00000000.png|P1 00000001.png|P2 00000002.png|P3 Arka Plan Rutin, sis ve ağaçlarla dolu büyülü bir orman gibi görünen yerlerde gerçekleşiyor. Ağaçlar koyu kahverengi fakat bazı noktalarda beyaza dönüşüyor. Arka plan rengi başlangıçta tamamen beyazdır, ancak mor, pembe ve açık maviye döner, bazı noktalarda sarı, beyaz ve açık kahverengi veya mavi ve açık mavi olur. Açık siyah metal yapraklarla ve köklerle dolu bir duvar var ve orta alanda metal yapraklarla birlikte bir daire var, fakat daha koyu siyah bir gölgede. Koroda, arkaplandaki bazı çizgiler parlar. Bir noktada, siyah metal yapraklar kaybolur ve arka plan rengi mor, beyaz, maviler ve pembenin bir karışımıdır, yapraklar daha sonra ortaya çıkar. Bazı metal yapraklar ve beyaz ışık noktaları da zeminde görünüyor. Manzara genellikle içe doğru yakınlaştırılır ve yukarı doğru eğilir. Altın Hareket Klasik Bu rutinde her antrenör için 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2 (P2): Kollarınızı atın. Altın Hareket 1 ve 2 (P1 ve P3): Sol kolunu indir ve sağ kolunu kaldır. Altın Hareket 3: P1 ve P3, ellerini aşağı indir. P2, ellerini bir araya getir. StargateGM1&2P1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) SOL GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) in-game StargateGM1&2P2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P1 ve P3) SOL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P1 ve P3) in-game StargateGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Stargate GM3 new2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Ellerinizi yavaşça önünüze koyun. (Love You Like A Love Song) Altın Hareket 3: İki kolunuzla yavaşça yarım daire çizin. (Umbrella) Altın Hareket 4: Saat yönünün tersine bir daire çizin ve bir elmas yapın. (Diamonds) Loveyoulike gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (Love You Like A Love Song) Solmashupgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Umbrella gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 (Umbrella) Solmashipgm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Diamonds gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 (Diamonds) Solmashupgm3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Same Old Love had a Mashup that could be played through starting in February 2016. The Mashup did not have a particular theme. It has since been removed. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers *''Roar'' *''Diamonds'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Boom Clap'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' GM1 *''Diamonds'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Roar'' *''Diamonds'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Boom Clap'' *''Love You Like A Love Song ''GM2 *''Diamonds'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Roar'' *''Diamonds'' *''Umbrella'' GM3 *''Boom Clap'' *''Diamonds'' *''Miss Understood'' *''Roar'' *''Diamonds ''GM4 Dance Quests * Ying Yang Trivia *"S**t" sansürlenir. Galeri Game Files Stargate.png|''Same Old Love'' StargateMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''Same Old Love'' (Mashup) Stargate cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_24fd6451bfc8a46c_14.png| album background 302.png|P2 s avatar 200302.png|P2 s golden avatar 300302.png|P2 s diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots stargate load.png|Loading screen (8th-gen) stargate coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-gen) stargate score.png|Scoring screen (8th-gen) stargate gameplay.png|Gameplay Behind the Scenes stargate bts.png|Behind the scenes SOLBTS.png|Behind the scenes Stargate Idea.png|Concept art Others Only4DaysLeft.jpeg|The dancers in the "Only 4 Days Left" photo. Stargatebg.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Selena Gomez - Same Old Love Same Old Love (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Same Old Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Same Old Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 Same Old Love 5 stars Same Old Love (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extractions Just Dance 2016 - Same Old Love (NO HUD) References Site Navigation it:Same Old Love de:Same Old Love es:Same Old Love en:Same Old Love Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Selena Gomez Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Julien Durand